


Marshmallow Fluff (Sans x Reader)

by cappuccino_wafer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, hiss hiss that's you, reader is a snake, using sans for papyrus, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino_wafer/pseuds/cappuccino_wafer
Summary: (One shot)What I can say? This was the cliche "hey I saw you over there and I thought you were cute so uh hi?" meeting for both Sans and (Name). With of course (Name) approaching the skeleton.  The two hit it off almost immediately, and a year later, the two are dating! What a cute, new, couple! But, Sans isn't as lovey-dovey when he's around his brother, only when the two are alone. In comparison, his brother, Papyrus, seems to be the type to give affection no matter what.This gives (Name) an idea.





	Marshmallow Fluff (Sans x Reader)

    Sans sat at his favorite spot at the bar in the small, yet quaint, Grillby's. The restaurant that of course, belonged to Grillby, Sans' friend. As Sans lifted his head off his palms and looked around the bar, a small smile replaced the bored expression on his face as he looked around and remembered distinctly of how he and his current girlfriend, (Name), came to be a thing.

_♥  Flashback_ ♥

_Sans was, of course, sitting at the bar when he heard the small bell above the door jingle, signaling that someone had entered. Out of curiosity, Sans turned around to see who had come in. He knew it was probably some regular, but that didn't stop him from looking. Surprisingly, it was no regular. It was a human girl whom he'd never seen before. She looked around the restaurant and the two made eye contact. Sans gave her a lazy grin as a greeting. The girl looked... flustered? She gave him a very quick wave as she broke eye contact and walked off to a booth. If Sans was being honest, he found her to be a bit strange, but he shrugged it off as he turned back around and rested his head in his palms._

_Only about five minutes after the "strange greeting" (as he liked to call it) had passed when Sans suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Confused, he turned around only to meet the strange flustered girl from before. She cleared her throat before she spoke, "Hey, uh, I couldn't help to notice that you were all alone and I wanted to know if I could keep you company?" She nervously grinned, and the sweat collecting on her forehead was pretty hard to miss._

_Sans shrugged and gestured to the seat beside him, to which she sat down in. Very awkwardly, and lacking fluidity._

_"So... Um... Did it hurt when you fell from heaven because you're a cute-cumber?" The girl spoke before going silent for a seconds, "Wait no- That's not- ugh." She smacked her forehead after realizing her mistake in the pick-up line. Sans stared for a bit, as an amused grin appeared. He was being flirted with. That was pretty_ _surprising, but, he decided to humor the poor girl._

_"Nah, but it did hurt being bonely for so many years without the company of someone as cute as you." He winked. His response made the girl flush red. And made her speechless. "Hey, that's a new reaction. Usually this would be the part where you laugh or groan." Sans continued, trying to slowly ease the girl into a more comfortable conversation. Which, seemed to work as a smile appeared on her face, though it was still very much red._

_"Well, guess it's lucky for me that I happen to enjoy puns. A ton." Her smile had turned into a grin. One that Sans knew way too well. It was the same grin he would give to his brother when he was just about to tell a pun. With that thought in mind, he knew exactly where this girl was headed. "I guess you could say I enjoy puns a... skele-ton?" She, like a total nerd, snapped her fingers and 'shot' some finger guns to finish it off._

_Sans saw it coming from a mile away, having told the exact same pun many times before, but he still couldn't help the laugh that he let out. "Nice one." He complimented. The girl shrugged, now looking way more comfortable than when she first approached him, "I try."_

_"Can tell ya right now that it's definitely paying off." Sans chuckled out before continuing to speak, "So what's your name? Gotta admit, gettin' kinda curious about ya."_

_"Name's (Name), and your's?" She held out her hand, waiting for Sans to respond. He gladly shook her hand as he introduced himself, "Sans. Nice meeting ya."_

_"Feeling's mutual, hope to get to know you better." (Name) grinned. As did Sans, accompanied with a lazy half-lidded gaze._

♥  _End Flashback ♥_

  And get to know Sans better she did. After a whole year of being friends, Sans finally got the 'guts' to ask (Name) to be his girlfriend. Which she responded to with a very excited 'yes!' Speaking of (Name), the two had a date planned at his place. Almost as if on cue, his phone vibrated in his pocket, meaning he had gotten a text. Quickly, he pulled it out and read the text.

_'hey! wya?? i'm outside and I've been knocking for a while now. u there?? or is ur lazy butt sleeping? :33c no but srsly at least let me join  ;('_

_\- sent at 4:32 pm._

        "Hey Grillby! Put this on my tab." Sans shouted out at the bartender, waiting to see him nod before Sans teleported to the front of his house. When he arrived, he was confused by the lack of (Name). He scratched the top of skull as he looked around a bit. Suddenly, he felt a hug from behind him that nearly knocked the wind out of him considering how much force was used. Sans, without turning around, placed a hand on the "mysterious" attacker's head. 

        "Hey (Name)." The hands that were wrapped around him let go as the attacker revealed herself. 

        "Hey lazy-butt where were you?" She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot. Sans chuckled a bit nervously. Before he could respond, (Name) rolled her eyes and interlocked their arms, "Doesn't matter now, come on we got a date!" Sans didn't argue as (Name) dragged him inside. 

  Once inside Sans' home, (Name) picked up the T.V remote and plopped down on the couch, bringing Sans down with her. (Name) opened up Netflix and gave a side glance at Sans, "What do you wanna watch?" She questioned, as she flipped through whatever on screen. Sans shrugged at the question, "Doesn't matter to me." (Name) nodded as she just put on some rom-com that neither even knew the name of. She placed the remote on the couch's armrest as she scoot closer to Sans and rested her head on his shoulder. Out of "routine" (the two did this whole thing often), Sans wrapped his arm around (Name)'s shoulder and so she snuggled closer to him. 

  It was quite peaceful, the two didn't say a word to each other, and the only noise audible was the T.V playing. The two enjoyed their moment of peace before the door knob turning startled them. Sans knew that it was Papyrus coming home for sure, but what if he had company? They probably wouldn't leave him or (Name) alone. And so, Sans unwrapped his arm that hung around (Name) and scoot away from her.

  (Name) was clearly displeased with the sudden breaking of contact, but she complied with Sans' unspoken wishes as she moved to the opposite side of the couch. 

  The door opened to reveal Papyrus. Of course. But he had no company. 

        "Hello Brother! Hello (Name)!" Papyrus greeted instantly as soon as he had spotted the two. Sans gave a lazy wave.

        "Hey Papy!" (Name) cheerfully waved at him. With a... blush? Sans raised a brow at the sudden color tinting her cheeks. Something about that felt... off... to Sans. But, he shook it off, thinking he was nothing but paranoid. "Wanna join us?" (Name) questioned.

  Papyrus put a gloved hand to his chin in thought before nodding happily, accepting (Name)'s invitation. "Get on over here then!" (Name) laughed out as she pat the seat next to her. Separating her and Sans. Quickly, Papyrus made his way over and plopped himself on the couch. 

        "If you do not mind me asking, what are we going to watch?" Papyrus asked, somewhat sinking into the couch. 

        "Oh! We were watching this rom-com but it's kinda boring so I'm just gonna switch it to some horror movie." (Name) shrugged as she reached for the remote to switch what was on screen. Sans shook his head in confusion as he slightly leaned forwards and looked at (Name), "Don't you hate horror?" Sans questioned, raising a brow.

  (Name) waved him off, "Well, kinda. But it's fun to be scared! So I'm up for horror." She grinned, but she hadn't bothered to even glance at Sans while he was speaking.

  Sans' pinpricks flickered to the screen before landing on (Name) again, "You sure?" At his question, (Name) sighed, "Yes, Sans. I'm sure." Sans leaned back, hitting his head lightly on the back of the couch, "If ya say so..." he mumbled, still very unsure.

  (Name) picked a random movie to watch and leaned back, getting comfortable. And so, the show began. 

  But not the one you were thinking. Did you think it was the movie that Sans was paying attention to? Oh no. All his attention was directed at (Name) and Papyrus. Whenever a jump scare came on screen, (Name) would squeak in fright and cling to Papyrus' arm, essentially hiding herself **using**  him. 

  Sans could slightly excuse (Name), she hated horror movies and would cling to whoever was closest, but Papyrus seemed to be enjoying it? He looked as stiff as a board and was sweating slightly, but, the orange blush that was plastered on his face was hard to miss. 

  Uh. Did Papyrus not know that he and (Name) were an item? The more Sans thought about it, the more it made sense. Whenever Papyrus was around, Sans would quickly stop whatever lovey-dovey couple activity he was doing with (Name) and act normal. Sans mentally slapped his forehead, to Papyrus, it probably looked as if the two were only good friends! That probably resulted in Papyrus gaining some kind of crush on her. Sans made a mental note to clear that up with him. 

  After what seemed like forever of watching Papyrus and (Name) "cuddle" (that's what basically was happening), the movie ended and so (Name) pried herself off of Papyrus.

  Soon after, she yawned and stretched. (Name) winked as she saluted and exclaimed, "Well, I think it's time for me to go! Night guys!" She stood up off the couch and walked past Papyrus, stopping by Sans. She bent down to his ear-level and whispered, "Hey, I need to talk to you later." And with that said, she stood up and waved one last goodbye to the skeletons as she exited their home.

  Sans froze in place as his usual pinpricks had completely disappeared, leaving only empty eye sockets. His brother's next words almost fell deaf going against all the panicked, alarmed, and paranoid voices ringing out in his head, but he was able to catch them.

        "Sans, isn't she just great?" Papyrus gushed after the girl had left, sighing dreamily. Sans ignored the alarm bells going off in his head as he shook his head, not really believing what Papyrus had just stated. Well, it was more of an issue of  _how_ he said it, not  _what_ he said. Thinking he was only imagining it after what he had seen, he only gave his brother a slight, unsure, nod.

        "Yeah... She's pretty great." Sans agreed, hoping to not let how quiet he had become go noticed.

        "I must head off to sleep now! Goodnight, brother!" Papyrus exclaimed cheerfully, before standing up off the couch and heading upstairs to his room. 

  Sans quickly mumbled a returned "goodnight" as he thought the night over. (Name)'s last words really got to him. What would she need to talk to him about? Dread was quick to set in. What if she wanted to break up? Why would she want to? Sans went over his actions, As he went over them, he didn't really see a reason for a breakup. That wasn't arrogance talking, either. 

  ...Okay, so maybe it was. As Sans admitted earlier, he wasn't affectionate at all when around company. Maybe affection was a bigger deal to (Name) than it was to him. But, whenever he did stop the "affection-well," (Name) never seemed to dwell on it. She looked as if she got over it quickly? But what about the whole "blushing at Papyrus" thing? Could it be... she returned his feelings? After the thought crossed his mind, he let out a somewhat hearty laugh. The idea was just too absurd for it to be real. Still, what if (Name) truly did want to break up? Sans let out a heavy sigh, choosing to not think much more about the subject, as he leaned his head back on the couch and shut his eyes, falling asleep. 

  When Sans had woken up, he felt sore for some reason. Looking at his surroundings, the reasoning had become very clear. He had fallen asleep on the couch. Now, taking naps on it was one thing, while sleeping on it was on a whole new other level. Sans stretched and cracked his back. For just a bit, he had completely forgotten what had landed him on the couch. He assumed he had just fallen asleep there accidentally. 

  But then, it all came back flooding. All the panic he had felt, all the warning bells. He let out a somewhat shaky breath, trying to calm himself down before he overreacted or was just misunderstanding (Name). It was a few moments of silence with a blank state of mind until his phone vibrated. Sans hurriedly fished the phone out of his pocket to read the text. 

_'Hey, I'm gonna head over to talk to you in a bit, so be ready. :/'_

_\- sent at 10:40 am._

  If Sans wasn't feeling worried before, he certainly was now. This was the first message that (Name) had sent without  **using** at least some text talk. Sans quickly replied that he'd be ready when she was. Sans let out a small groan as he fell back on the couch, anxious about what was to come.

  Was she going to be blunt about it? Straight to the point? Was she gonna reveal that she actually hated him all along and them dating was just because of a dare? Okay, maybe that one wasn't so likely. If it was part of some dare, why take a year to attempt dating, and then last half of a year of dating. 

  Maybe it was a bet and she was gonna get paid like two hundred dollars. That wasn't even much! Why would she lead Sans into a false sense of happiness for only two hundred dollars? Sans rubbed his temples in an attempt to get those thoughts out of his head. (Name) was a fantastic, kind, and great girl. She wouldn't do that to him. Nope, nope, not him. 

  ...Would she? No. She wouldn't. That just wasn't like her. But humans were seriously so complicated it was possible. They were unpredictable. But to be fair, so were monsters. 

  His rambling thoughts were cut short by a knock at the door. Sans cringed at the sound, hesitating whether or not to confirm his fears. With a sucked in breath, he hesitantly made his way over to the door. For a couple seconds, Sans stared at the doorknob, not really wanting to go through with confirming his fears. 

  He gripped the doorknob tightly and grit his teeth as he turned it painfully slow. He opened up the door to reveal, who else other than, (Name). (Name) opened up her mouth to speak, but closed it almost instantly. 

        "Hey Sans, can you step outside for a bit?" She finally questioned, eyes moving to the ground as she slightly backed up to make way for Sans. He nodded warily as she stepped out and shut the door behind him. 

        "What's up? What d'ya need to talk to me about?" He questioned with a raised brow, getting quickly to the point. Which he mentally scolded himself for, getting quickly to the point was one of the things he feared. 

  At his question, (Name) grew a huge smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheekbones. "I just wanted to talk about how much I love you!" She exclaimed cheerfully, making Sans let out a sigh of relief. "Heh, love ya too." He returned the hug.

  Except, none of that really happened. Sans' hopeful daydream was instantly broken as (Name) spoke out the five words he dreaded, 

        "I want to break up." She had no longer been focused on the ground, instead, she was now making very strong eye contact with Sans as her fists were balled up by her sides. Sans was left speechless as he was visibly taken aback even though he just knew this was coming. 

        "Look," she continued, "it's not you, it's me." (Name) sighed out. 

        "Can I at least ask why?" (Name) shook her head at his question, letting him know that, no, he could not know the reasoning behind it.  "Wait, what? You're breaking up with me and I don't even get to know why?" To say that Sans was confused would be an understatement, he was completely bewildered.

        "Just-" She sighed, "Just know I have my reasons, okay?" She gave him a small smile. 

        "Is this about me not, y'know, being affectionate? Because I can change." Sans bargained with her.

  (Name) let out another heavy sigh as she shook her head, "No, Sans. It wasn't that. I didn't care about that. It's... something else... Just drop it. Please?" Sans didn't say a word, he only exhaled deeply with a nod. 

        "Thank you. And... goodbye." She gave him one last tiny smile, that went unseen as he was too busy looking down at the ground, before turning away and walking away. 

  For what seemed like forever, in reality it was only a couple of minutes, Sans stood in place. Completely frozen. Each and every single one of (Name)'s words had processed completely, but that did not mean that he was over it. No, there were multiple reasons he could not get over it so quickly. One being it came out of the blue, the other being that the two had been dating for half a year, why break it off just now? 

  As he thought about it, he entered his home again, closing the door behind him as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Not knowing exactly how to cope with all of what had happened all at once. And so, the most he did was lean forwards, grip his skull using both hands, and both sockets had gone dark. Pinpricks completely gone. 

  When his pupils had slowly returned, Sans felt something wet trailing down his face. He lifted his head and touch the wet substance. He was... crying... 

  Chuckling only to himself, he shook his head side-to-side with a smile. Tears were still falling quite heavily, but, he was chuckling quite heartily. Wow. He had been a total fool. He always knew "falling in love" was going to end badly for him, so why did he let himself? Was it her charm? Probably. Was it that she liked puns just as much as him? Eh, not likely. Toriel had the same love for them just as he did, but he had no feelings for her. So why (Name)?

  As he stated before, it was most likely her charm. Her subtle awkwardness, the abuse of text talk and little emoticons, it all came to together to form... well... (Name)! Seven billion people on the planet, yet he could find no one else that even came close to being as great as (Name) was. Well, there was Papyrus, but he was cool and great. (Name) was great and just one of the best humans he'd ever met. 

  Honestly, he could probably go on and one about her, but if he was going to get over her, his thoughts would have to be stopped. 

  Wait. 

  He wouldn't have to get over her if he could get her back! Nice thinking Sans! Determined to be happy again and get (Name) back, he practically jumped off the couch with a big ol' grin plastered on his face. Bigger than usual, anyways. He head over to a coat hanger, reached into one of his hung up hoodies, and pulled out a small leather wallet. He stuffed it into his current hoodie. Sans had hopes to somehow coax (Name) into getting back together with him. How would he do that? He had no idea. Humans liked flowers, right? He would get her some flowers and perhaps some other things and maybe, just maybe, they'd be a happy couple again. 

  On his way past the door, he passed a mirror and did a double take at his own reflection. His face looked like a wreck. From his eye sockets to his cheekbones, were faint blue streaks. Left behind from when he had begun crying. With a look of annoyance, he rubbed away at the streaks harshly with his sleeve, trying to make them completely invisible.  When he finally achieved his goal he grew his grin once again and walked made his way outside, ready to "win" (Name) back. 

  First stop was the flower shop. Flower 'stop.' Hehe, nice one. Sans prevented himself from laughing at his own pun in public and so he just shook his head with a dumb grin on his face. 

  Before he knew it, he had arrived at his flower stop and opened up the door, hearing a light bell jingle. Looking around, he noticed no one else in the shop, except for one elderly woman planting some flowers in a small, clay pot. Going by the obvious, Sans figured out she worked there, and so he went up to her and tapped her shoulder, gaining her attention. 

        "Hey, uh, do you think you can help me for a bit?" Talking to strangers wasn't his thing, but whatever. At his question, the woman smiled.

        "Of course, what do you need help with?" She questioned.

        "I kinda need to put together a.. bouquet?" 

  The old woman chuckled a bit, "Someone's in a bit of trouble, aren't they?" Sans scratched his cheekbone a bit as a a faint blue blush appeared, "Heh, yeah, I guess you can say that?" Not really. He wasn't in any trouble, just trying to get back into it. Might as well get into trouble but be happy and in a relationship while doing it. If that makes any sense. Which, it probably doesn't, but hey, made sense to Sans and that's all that matters.  

        "And what flowers would you like?" Sans took a second to think about that. What kind of flowers would be best to give? Sans thought back to all the rom-coms he watched with (Name) and remembered how they would always give roses to either apologize or ask someone on a date.

        "Roses?" He finally answered, still not sure about what decision he had just made. 

  The woman nodded, "Of course you want roses!" She joked before continuing, "Now, what color or colors would you like?" 

  He thought back to the rom-coms, "Red?" 

        "And how many will that be?" She smiled gently.

        "T-twelve?" Sans had stuttered. That's how unsure he was. The poor skeleton had no idea what he was doing, what he was saying, or what any of this even meant. 

        "And that will be all?" Sans nodded at her question. The woman gestured for Sans to follow her and so, he did as silently told, glancing at all the other colorful flowers that were displayed in the shop. She brought him over to a display of roses and picked out twelve. Once picked out, she gestured Sans to follow again as she walked behind a counter and wrapped them up in a transparent, heart covered, wrap. 

She handed the bouquet to Sans with a smile.

        "And how much is this gonna be?" Sans fished out his wallet, opening it, ready to pay up. 

        "Usually, it's around twenty dollars but," she leaned in a bit to whisper to Sans, "between you and me it's sixteen." She went back to standing straight up with a smile. Sans sent a thankful grin her way as he set the bouquet of roses on the counter and pulled out a ten dollar bill along with six one dollar bills and handed them to the woman. He put his wallet back into his hoodie as he picked up the bouquet and exited the building. Last thing he saw was the old woman smiling and waving goodbye to him.

  Sans was now on the sidewalk just outside the shop. He looked down at the pocket his wallet was in, and at the bouquet he had bought. Did he really have to buy twelve? That seemed like a bit much. Plus, it was more an impulse buy, not a "I totally thought this out" kind of buy. Well, then again, they were for (Name). And that made the sixteen dollar loss worth it. 

  Still, he felt that just a bouquet of flowers wouldn't be enough. Maybe some kind of stuffed animal or even some chocolate to go along with it would complete the whole gift. Girls liked that kind of stuff, right? Right. Well, at least he thought so, but he was pretty sure he was right. Wait, wait. If just one of those two options completed the gift, what would happen if he got both? That would just make it twice as great. 

  With that thought in mind, his grip on the bouquet subconsciously had tightened as he walked down the sidewalk, hoping to find nearby shops that had just that. 

  Too bad for him that it would be another three blocks he would have to walk 'till he could find another store that would sell all that junk. He could've teleported, but he wasn't too familiar with the streets. That and he didn't want to accidentally miss a good store that had all he was looking for. 

  To be fair, he sure didn't miss it. But he sure as hell did miss being able to feel his legs. Sans mentally swatted those thoughts away, this was all for (Name). If the two could be a happy couple again, then Sans could care less if he could ever feel his legs again. In fact, it would be the least of his worries! It was an exaggeration, but it proved his point. 

  Wanting to quickly get whatever he needed to get in order to apologize to (Name) that much faster, that's exactly what he set off to do. As he walked through the aisles, he didn't really check prices as he just grabbed the biggest heart shaped chocolate box and held it in his arms along with a random pink (animal) plush he found. If he remembered a/n (animal) was (Name)'s favorite, so it all worked out. 

  When it was Sans' turn to pay, he set the roses he had purchased earlier on the conveyor belt as he fished out his wallet. 

        "So, how much is it gonna be again?" He questioned, wallet open ready to have money removed. 

  The cashier responded with a "Just twenty-four dollars." 

  Sans froze, "Twenty four?" The cashier nodded. "Jeez, how expensive is this place?" He joked, nervously chuckling.

  The cashier laughed along with him, "Oh you wouldn't believe how pricey these things can get." 

        "I think I'd believe you if you told me." Sans responded, while pulling out the money out from his wallet, hesitating whether or not to hand the money over.  _'It's for (Name).'_ He reminded himself, handing the money over, completely looking as if part of his soul had escaped his body. 

        "Would you like a bag?" At the employee's question, Sans pretended to think about it. 

        "'Nd how much is that gonna cost me?" 

        "Ten cents, same as other places. Our stuff may be expensive, but at least our bags aren't." 

  The skeleton shook his head, "Thanks for the offer but I'm good." He grabbed all his items, including the bouquet he had placed on the conveyor belt. Just as he was about to leave, the employee asked one more question,

        "Would you like your receipt?" 

        "Nah." He simply answered before making his exit. 

  When he was back on the sidewalk, he took a deep breath as he teleported to (Name)'s place. 

  The first sight he was met with (Name)'s porch and her front door. Sans had merely  _imagined_ going up to the door and he already felt himself breaking out in a nervous sweat. He told himself to "get over it," but whenever he took a step forwards, he would immediately step back. Essentially, he was frozen to one spot.  

  He had finally worked up the nerve and he walked up to (Name)'s door with (not so much) confidence. He put all items into one hand (as best he could, he was struggling) and raised his hand, ready to knock. Except he paused right before he could make contact with the wood, dropping down his hand. 

  Was it going to be worth it? If (Name) was positive about breaking off the relationship, was there any point in trying to change her mind? Did he spend forty dollars for nothing? If he did, what was he gonna do with all the stuff he bought? He definitely wasn't going to keep it for himself, would remind him too much of (Name). And he wasn't going to throw it away, that'd be a waste of money. 

  Guess he was going to find out the hard way. 

  With a steady hand, and steadied breathing, he raised his hand back up to wooden door once more, and knocked, stepping back. 

  It would be a few seconds before he would get a response. 

        "Coming!" (Name)'s muffled voice shouted. Since Sans was so quiet, he could hear (Name) talking to someone else, but who that was, he had no idea. 

  As he now had a few seconds before she opened the door, he decided to compose myself. He switched the chocolate box and stuffed animal to his right hand as he held the bouquet with his left. 

  The door opened wide to reveal a smiling (Name). When her eyes landed on Sans, her expression turned into one of perplexion. Her eyes landed on all the gifts Sans was holding, and so her expression only grew in confusion. 

        "Sans? What- what are you doing here?" He held out the gifts, waiting for her to take them. Only out of confusion did she take them.

        "Um... This doesn't really answer my question?" Sans cleared his throat as he tugged on his collar. 

        "Okay, so, (Name). I was wondering if you might want to get b-" "(Name)! Is that Sans I hear!?" His words were cut off by... Papyrus? What was he doing here? 

        "Yeah it was! You wanna talk to him!?" (Name) called back. Though there was no response, Sans could hear his quick footsteps coming to the door. Sans knew he was there when (Name) moved slightly to the side. 

  When Papyrus was now visible and at the door, he waved excitedly to Sans.

        "Hello brother!" He exclaimed before continuing, "What are you doing here?" Sans was about to answer, but was cut off once again when Papyrus glanced at the gifts (Name) was holding and let out a gasp. 

        "Sans! Did you, too, have romantic feelings for (Name)!?" Crap. Sans just  _knew_ where this was headed. Instead of answering verbally, the shorter skeleton only nodded. 

  Papyrus put a hand on (Name)'s shoulder and brought her a bit closer to him. 

        "I am sorry to tell you that (Name) will not be able to return your feelings! Because she has already returned mine!" Sans staggered back in both shock and confusion. 

        "Wait- when did this happen?" He finally questioned, switching his gaze between the two in confusion. 

        "Earlier today." (Name) jumped into the conversation with a smile.  

        "Wait, what?" Sans was still very much confused, the words not processing as quickly as they should've.

  Papyrus opened his mouth to speak, but (Name) beat him to it. 

        "Hey Papy, you can go back to the kitchen, I'll explain it." Papyrus nodded with a happy orange blush dusting his face. (Name) grinned at him as he left. That grin fell once she stepped out the house and shut the door behind her. 

        "You "return" his feelings?" Sans asked, adding air quotes to the word "return." 

        "Well of course I do! Look at him! He's such a cutie!" (Name) gushed with a blush on her face. When that was over, she rolled her eyes and gave Sans his gifts back. 

        "We just broke up today! How could you have moved on so fast? And with my brother!" Though he was shouting, the volume was still kept to a minimum to not alert any neighbors. 

        "Hey, didn't you want to know the reason I broke it off?" She crossed her arms as Sans then went speechless. He had put two and two together. "Ah-ha! Clever boy's got it!" A smirk made it's way not-so-subtly onto her lips. 

        "So, that whole "half a year of dating" thing meant nothing to you...?" By now Sans' fallen grin had turned into a noticeable frown. 

        "Of course it meant something to me!" She gasped, before she smirked again, "The first three months." 

        "What do you mean by the first three months?" 

  (Name) sighed in annoyance before speaking up, "It meant I was only into it the first three months! It was nice, our friendship before that was nice, but wow," she paused to let out a "ha" before she continued, "You should've never introduced me to your brother." 

  Sans was silent, and so (Name) took that as a cue to continue. 

        "When you first let me meet your brother, I was like 'not my type, too loud' and we weren't even dating yet. And then, as me and Papyrus started hanging out, I was like 'wow this dude's pretty great! still wouldn't date though.' And then you asked me out. So I was like 'that's nice and I'm happy!' But then, after the three months hit, I found myself not even loving you anymore. I didn't even like you. I was just kinda, neutral. But, wow am I a great actress, huh? Anyways, today was the day I was like 'yeah I can't do this anymore' so I broke it off and now I'm with the cute one!" Sans had let her finish everything. He had pieced most of it together by himself, but that was said by (Name) herself. 

  Sans' pinpricks had completely gone out. 

        "Hey, kinda a lot to process, I know, but take it easy pal." (Name) laughed. 

  He lifted his head to meet (Name)'s gaze. Pinpricks were still out, and so (Name) was forced to stare into a void. She was unfazed, however. 

        "You should be happy for your brother! Did you see how happy he was next to me?" 

        "Of course I saw." Sans spoke through grit teeth. "Which is why you better not hurt him." 

  She let out a somewhat loud laugh as she tried to muffle it with her hands. 

        "Oh please, hurt Papyrus? Me? Never." She wiped the tears she had gotten from laughing away. "You, on the hand," she made a heart with her hands, "Were super easy to hurt." She "broke" the heart in half with a grin. 

        "Bye Sans!" The grin she grew disappeared into a cheery smile as she stepped back into her home with a bounce in each step. The last thing heard was the sound of the door being shut, which was Sans' cue to go home. 

  And so he did. 

  He teleported home and chucked the gifts he had gotten into the nearest trash can. Bitterly, might I add. 

  He began to chuckle to himself. 

  (Name) turned out to be nothing short of an evil girl. The more he thought about it, what was it that he saw in her? 

  Haha... Oh, right. Her charm. 

  That, and she was a fantastic, kind, and great girl.

**Author's Note:**

> we need more snake readers.


End file.
